


Soft Southron Lips

by SilenceofScreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jon Snow has a real nice ass, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rivers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, THeres a little bit of plot, Twink, Twink! Jon Snow, but it is shaky at best, i mean so does kit so it works, river sex, tormund fucks and then skrrts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceofScreams/pseuds/SilenceofScreams
Summary: Jon has nice lips. Tormund likes putting nice lips to work. It's an added bonus that Jon Snow also has a tight perky ass.





	Soft Southron Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

Jon was cold, so cold. 

Beyond the Wall with the Night’s Watch had been chilling, but with the freefolk, there was the physical cold and the cold that came from what had happened to the Halfhand.

It also didn’t help that the boy was naked in an icy river.

Earlier that day while travelling around the freefolk camp, Jon had been distracted by surveying the wildings and learning as much as he could about their forces while Tormund had been telling a story. When Tormund realized Jon wasn’t paying attention, he had given the boy a hard shove which landed him in a large pile of mammoth shit. This had all the freefolk nearby burst at laughing at the crow while Jon climbed out of the dung, smelling and his clothes coated in the filth.

Tormund roared the loudest out of all of them. “That’s what you get for ignoring the Giantsbane! You get shoved in giant shit.” This only caused the bystanders to laughed louder and start yelling out insults. Jon had stormed off angrier with every step as people fled from the shit falling off his clothes.

He had found himself a secluded part of the river, stripped down to his undergarments, and quickly washed as much dung off them as he could before hanging them over a tree limb to dry above a small fire he made.

Taking off his undergarments he got into the icy water and let the cold freeze away any anger and resentment he had been feeling.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding crow!” Tormund exclaimed from the other side of the river behind Jon.

Silently groaning, Jon turned around in the river, water up to his shoulders, and saw that the large man was already naked. Though Jon had seen naked men before, something about Tormund was different. Growing up, he saw Robb and then eventually Theon nude quite a bit. When he joined the Night’s Watch, it was a little inevitable, though some took inevitability too far. In the ice corridors of the Wall, all sounds echo loudly. All sounds. He had even seen Tyrion’s twisted cock when he pissed off the Wall, but Tormund was so different.

Jon couldn’t even place how he was different. But watching the large man enter the river with his large cock swinging between his legs entranced Jon. Tormund’s entire body was covered with a thin layer of red hair, but in some places, it was thick and a darker red.

“Did ya get all the shit smell out of your clothes?” Tormund asked laughing as his body was covered by the water and he moved closer to Jon.

Backing away from him slowly, Jon answer him begrudgingly. “Hopefully, no thanks to you. Now I’m freezing here near halfway to death.”

Tormund let out a deep laugh then pulled himself out of the water to sit on a stone with his feet still in the cold river. Regardless of the cold, emerging from a dark red bush, Tormund’s cock stood completely erect. It was so big that Jon had a hard time looking at any other part of the man. “I know a way we can both warm up.” Tormund said with a smirk and a telling glance at his large purple mushroom head.

Jon, realizing what he was insinuating, was quick to object. “Oh no, it wouldn’t be right. I’m with Yrgitte-”

“Fuck Yrgitte. She’s knows among the freefolk relationships aren’t important and we take each other’s mates and fuck them all the time. Now get over here.”

Moving closer to the man, Jon continued to object. “It’s still wouldn’t be right, we are both me-.”

“I fucked a bear once boy, I don’t think that your soft southron lips are gonna be a problem. Now put my cock in your mouth before I put it there myself.”

Even though Jon still felt as if this was wrong, he moved over in the river to where Tormund was sitting just out of the water. Keeping his eyes on the wilding’s cock, he knew if he were to look into Tormund’s lustful eyes, Jon would lose his nerve.

When reached the edge of the river, Jon’s small chest fit perfectly between Tormurd’s kissed-by-fire legs. Not wanting to touch the man with anything other than his mouth, the boy placed his hands on the stony ground next to the older man’s thighs. Jon slowly lowered his head and tentatively reached out with his tongue to lip the tip of the hard and dripping cock. When the man’s precum touched Jon’s tongue he was not only surprised by how much he enjoyed the taste but also by how much he enjoyed the low moan Tormund made when the two of them made contact. The sound reminded Jon of the way the cats at Winterfell used to purr when they were shown affection.

Wanting to make Tormund make more like noises, Jon lowered his head more and wrapped his lips around the thick head of the wilding’s turgid cock. “Fuck,” Tormund groaned, “there’s those soft southron lips.” Tormund’s large hand gripped Jon by his hair and it was clear to Jon that if he didn’t start moving, Tormund was going to move him.

So Jon began to bob. He hadn’t a lot of experience personally. Yrgitte never sucked his cock, they just had sex. He once walked in on Theon getting sucked off by a servant girl. Keeping that memory in mind, Jon tried to replicate what the servant was doing to Theon on Tormund. Jon, not removing his mouth from Tormund’s cock head, slide up and down quickly as best he could, his tongue circling the cock on the inside directly next to his lips. Tormund was grunting with each bob and the hand tightening in Jon’s hair was the only warning he got.

Tormund, growing impatient, forced Jon’s head down his full length. Jon’s eyes went wide as Tormund’s massive throbbing cock forced its way into Jon’s throat. Jon didn’t know what a gag reflex was but Tormund had throatfucked enough women to know Jon definitely didn’t have one. “Oh fuck,” Tormund moaned, his voice filled with lust, “look me in the eyes, crow.”

Not really in a place to argue with Tormund’s cock lodged in his throat that was beginning to block air, Jon looked up and into Tormund’s pale eyes. His grey eyes locked with the older man’s. Tormund pulled Jon’s head back, removing the large member from his throat but leaving it just under halfway in Jon’s mouth.

And just for a moment, a moment that seemed to last forever, the two stared into each other’s eyes. Jon gazed up at the thick and muscular man who’s warm cock rested in his warm mouth. Tormund was entranced by the view the old gods had blessed him with. Jon’s stony eyes were so innocent to ways of shared pleasures between men. His pale skin was reddened by the cold winds sweeping across the frozen plane and icy river. His cock was resting on Jon’s soft lips, uncracked by the cold. Jon’s mouth was slightly parted above Tormund’s cock and it drove him wild. The smoothness of Jon’s cheeks to his jawline and neck to the lightly muscled shoulders, Tormund couldn’t control himself anymore.

Jon yelped as Tormund grabbed Jon by the arm and pulled him up and out of the water, his cock sliding from Jon’s mouth. With one hand, Tormund crossed Jon’s wrists and flipped him onto his back. His arms were stretched out above his head held in place by Tormund’s right hand while his left resting on Jon’s side, the thumb lightly brushing Jon’s hard nipple.

Tormund took enough time to look over Jon’s naked body once. From his stone eyes and soft lips to his toned and smooth chest and stomach to his small and cute hard cock erect in a patch of thin black hair above two small balls in an almost hairless sack. Tormund’s cock throbbed and he pressed his body against Jon’s as their mouths met in a hot embrace on the snowy ground.

The older man could not get enough of the way the boy tasted. The soft lips didn’t take long to open for Tormund’s tongue to enter his mouth. Where on the boy’s lips, his taste was underneath the precum coating from Tormund’s cock, inside Jon’s mouth was all him.

Jon had never kissed anyone with a beard before and he enjoyed the feeling of the hair scraped against his face as Tormund’s tongue entered his mouth. The feeling of their tongues sliding against one another as Jon thrust against Tormund’s stomach had Jon shaking with pleasure and moaning into Tormund’s mouth. 

The wilding couldn’t take the buildup anymore, he needed more friction, more relief. Tormund released Jon’s hands as he moved away from his mouth to kiss and bite down his pale throat, leaving marks the whole time. Stopping briefly at his nipples, Tormund bit and sucked on the left one while he pulled and pinched the right one using his hand. He didn’t move on until he could see a slight bruise forming on the boy’s pale skin. Tormund licked and bit the boy’s abs until finally he got to the prize. Grabbing the insides of his thighs, Tormund spread the bastard open revealing more of his cock and balls as well as Jon’s tight hairless pink ring of muscles between his soft ass cheeks.

Leaning forward, Tormund grabbed Jon’s balls with one hand, kissed and bit Jon’s sensitive inner thigh, and stuck a finger into his virgin ass, without warning. Jon yelped at the intrusion to his tight hole. Tormund, not minding the boy’s confusion, continued to slide his finger in and out of Jon’s ass. 

Jon could not tell if he loved or hated what Tormund was doing; he only knew that he did not want the man to stop. The small bites combined with the rough fingering was sending a number of feelings through Jon that he couldn’t decipher with Tormund massaging his balls.

Pulling his finger out of Jon’s hole, Tormund spat a large glob of spit onto three of his fingers and shoved them all in Jon at the same time as Tormund wrapped his lips around Jon’s cockhead and slid down to the base.

The pain from his ass being opened combined with the pleasure of his entire member being swallowed caused Jon to erupt in the wilding’s mouth. His vision blurred and his body tightened and shook as he shot load after load in Tormund’s mouth. 

Tormund was surprised when Jon began spilling in his mouth, but he continued to stretch Jon’s hole with his fingers as he swallowed every drop of the boy’s warm come. Jon closed his eyes as he let the pleasure of his climax combine with the feeling of Tormund’s tongue still on his cock and Tormund’s fingers still moving inside him.

Jon had grown to enjoy this. From the mouth around him to the fingers inside him, it was much preferable to any night he had shared with Ygritte. Tormund just knew how to draw out the greatest forms of pleasure of Jon’s body.

This was why when Tormund pulled his mouth off him and fingers out of him, Jon started to raise hell. “What the fuck? I’m not done yet.” Jon was seething with anger that Tormund would just stop; he didn’t care if he had already shot.

Tormund let out of loud hearty laugh. “Oh I am definitely not done yet, crow.” Jon’s dislike of being called crow almost distracted him from the gleam in Tormund’s eyes. That’s when Jon saw what he was meaning. Jon was laying on the ground, legs spread like a perfume boy from Essos, and Tormund was on his knees looking down at the space between Jon’s legs, his cock visibly throbbing in the cold air.

In a smooth motion, the wilding grabbed Jon by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. “Hold still, crow,” Tormund commanded as he pulled Jon’s ass higher in the air while keeping his chest on the ground causing Jon’s back to arch. “Let’s see if this hole is as hot and tight as your mouth was warm and wet.”

And with that, Tormund placed his cock head at Jon’s asshole and began to push himself in. The fingering Tormund had done loosened Jon enough that Tormund could get in him, but Jon’s ass was still incredibly tight. Neither of the two men were making any sort of effort to stifle there noises, Tormund moaning deeply as he sank deeper and deeper and Jon moaning, yelping, and the occasional scream from being split open by Tormund’s massive member.

When the cock was finally up to the base in Jon’s ass, Tormund waited just long enough for them both to catch their breath. Not willing to wait any longer, the wilding pulled almost all the way out, leaving the cock head just beyond the first ring of muscles before slamming back into Jon.

Tormund was unrelentless with his pounding. Though Jon enjoyed the sensations quite greatly, Tormund had no care for Jon whatsoever. To Tormund in that moment was treating Jon like he was only a hole to be bred. Jon loved every moment of it.

His cock had harden once more and with each thrust from Tormund where he'd hit the magic spot that made Jon the hardest.

Tormund hit that magic spot once again but this time he slapped Jon on his ass leaving a bright red hand print. The mix of pleasure and pain caused Jon to moan deeply, “Oh fuck.”

That sent Tormund over the edge.

He quickly pulled out of Jon’s ass, flipped him over, and clutched both of their cocks with one hand jerked them both to completion. Tormund’s cock pulsed against Jon’s and the larger man shot load after load all over Jon’s chest, some spurts hitting Jon in the face. Jon was quick to follow with Tormund’s hand and cock rubbing against his own and the feeling of come drenching his chest. 

Once the wilding was done spilling his load, he wiped the head of his cock on Jon’s thigh and turned to step back in the river for a quick dip. WIthout a single word to Jon, he left the river and walked back naked to where the freefolk had camped.

As Jon followed Tormund with his eyes, he noticed two things. The first was that a crowd had formed to watch them. The second being that Ygritte had saw and was walking away, clearly angry. He stood and took a few steps as to go after her before remembering that he was still naked and his chest was dripping with his and Tormund’s come.

He looked over the expressions of those watching and was surprised at what he saw. Most of them were men, with a few women intermixed throughout. Their expressions also baffled Jon. It wasn’t mistrust like they usually wore towards him, wasn’t anger at him being a crow, it wasn’t even disgust at how whorish Jon had just been.

It was hunger. Hunger for his body.

Smirking, Jon whipped around and sauntered back to the river to clean, making sure all of the spectators got a good look at his tight perky ass.

  
_ It looks like they will be feasting tonight. _ Jon thought mischievously at how he planned to get these people to trust him, especially the men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Feel free to like and comment, especially if you'd be interested in a sequel!!!


End file.
